Many electronic devices, such as computing systems, generate and/or receive data that may be stored persistently. These electronic devices often utilize a data storage device, such as a hard disk drive (“HDD”), for data storage and retrieval. In many cases, a HDD can include a rotational disk or other media made from a magnetic material onto (and/or into) which data may be recorded as patterns of magnetic polarity. The rotational disk may be logically divided into nested rings referred to as “tracks,” which may in turn be logically divided into multiple storage locations referred to as “sectors.” One or more read/write heads of the HDD may write data to the rotational disk in response to a write instruction and/or retrieve data from the rotational disc in response to a read instruction.
Writing data to the rotational disk may sometimes affect unintended portions. For example, writing to a particular sector of a particular track may unintentionally alter adjacent sectors or tracks. Such alterations may be caused by ATI (unintentional writing and/or erasure of tracks to one or more sides of an intentionally written track caused by stray fields from a write head), WATER (unintentional writing and/or erasure of areas outside an intentionally written area caused by stray fields from a write head and the density and narrow width of tracks), or other such issues and may relate to magnetic flux used to write data to the particular sector leaking into outside areas. These kinds of issues may degrade magnetic polarity pattern integrity, making it more difficult to retrieve data and possibly resulting in data loss.
The use of the same or similar reference numerals in different drawings indicates similar, related, or identical items where appropriate.